


The Heart of a Samurai

by Crimson_S



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_S/pseuds/Crimson_S
Summary: After waking up from his coma, Fuyuhiko eagerly waits for the others to emerge. The Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru, Mahiru and Hiyoko all emerge successfully; however, Peko is taking an unusually long time to recover. So, day in and day out Fuyuhiko waits for her, sitting by her pod without rest each day, waiting for any kind of response. After weeks of waiting, Fuyuhiko gives up hope and says his goodbyes to Peko. Just as he confesses to her, he gets up to leave only to discover Peko's pod reacting. In utter shock he watches Peko emerge from the pod and they share a heartwarming reunion.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Heart of a Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this will be my first fic I post to ao3, hope you guys like it! But yeah, this fic is just a bunch of dumb fluff but it's what these two idiots in love deserve. I'll admit I'm a basic bitch when I say these two are one of my otps in dr, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for a good friends to lovers. Anyway, expect some more fluff from me because I do love me some good fluff and enjoy!

The dim flickering of the lights shone down on the room below, it highlighted a figure hunched over a bench next to a strange structure of some sort. The figure was that of a young man, who was dressed in a tailored suit and tie along with black dress pants. His short blonde hair was just barely visible in the dim light, and he was staring down at a pod before him. He went by the name of Fuyuhiko and he looked quite distressed. His fingers were interlocked tightly, and his eyes stared down intensely at the pod. His eyelids drooped ever so often, but he forced them to stay open. 

Judging by the dark circles around his eyes, he clearly hadn't gotten a good night's rest in some time. Following where his eyes were fixated on, inside the pod, there seemed to be another humanoid figure. She looked to be a young woman, she wore a navy sailor uniform with a red ribbon and black tights. Her light gray hair, which was once braided, now flowed freely and even in her slumber she still wore her glasses. However, the glass was sealed tight, and the figure seemed to be unmoving. Even so, he stayed where he was, his gaze never leaving the figure trapped inside, there was a fierce determination in those eyes, but also a terrible desperation as well. His knuckles white, he finally dislodged his fingers and moved to place a hand on the pod. 

However he hesitated, as he stared down at the figure, for a moment, his eyes seemed to light up in fear. But he seemed to calm himself, as he forced his hand onto the glass of the pod. He rubbed the glass gingerly and a dull smile reached his face. "Come on, what's taking you so long? Everyone's waiting, you know?" Fuyuhiko asked, seemingly talking to the figure below. Of course, there was no response. 

"What's the matter? You don't wanna see me?" Fuyuhiko asked the figure again. Again, there was no response. There was silence for a moment, and then his demeanor began to change. That silence seemed to mock him, it laughed at him for his naivety. His eyebrows then furrowed and his eyes squeezed closed for a moment, revealing the beginning of tears. He opened them again and then raised his voice. "Come on, get up already idiot!" He exclaimed, not entirely meaning those words. 

His fists were now clenched by his side, and tears were now visible in his eyes. The figure, however, paid no mind and stayed dormant. Fuyuhiko stayed silent for a while, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Once he had finally relaxed, his gaze returned back to the figure, his eyes now a reddish hue from his crying. He placed a hand back on the glass. "I just...don't get it, I mean, you were always stronger than me, ever since we were kids so…" He trailed off, as he struggled to get the words out. 

"So why? Why did you have to die?" He choked out, the words were clearly painful for him to say, and he truly meant them. Another deafening silence filled the room, it rang in his head and pierced through his thoughts. "But...that's why...that's why I kept your promise, I never forgot about you, you know that? So, why, why did it have to end up like this?" Fuyuhiko ranted to no one in particular. His hand had now balled up to a fist on the glass. "We were together since we were kids….we never left each other's side...that's why..I just can't accept this!" He exclaimed, pounding his fist against the glass. Despite the impact, the glass seemed to suffer no damage. 

He struck the glass again, harder this time, but to no avail. His eyebrows knitted together once again, he reeled his fist back once more. "Dammit, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" With each statement he slammed his fist into the glass, but no matter how hard he striked, the glass remained intact. He reeled his fist back for another punch, but as his gaze fell back on the figure, he slowly lowered it and hunched over the glass. Tears streaked down his cheeks, and fell onto the glass below. If this were some sort of movie or manga, maybe that's when the glass would've opened up. 

But, he knew all too well, that this was harsh reality. And the thing about harsh reality is, you are powerless to stop it. As he lay hunched over the pod, he stared at the victim's face, so peaceful and unaware. She almost looked like she could've been sleeping. If only she were sleeping… As Fuyuhiko stared down at her face, it seemed to calm him, it reminded him, if only for a moment, of all the times they had shared. 

It also reminded him though, of all the times they wouldn't be able to share, of the time that had been so cruelly cut short. And as he stared down at her, that dull smile reached his face once again. "Damn, I guess...I'm acting like a kid right now, huh." He said with a light chuckle. But that laugh, it was empty and hollow, it completely betrayed his true feelings. Silence once again filled the room, but this time it was neither deafening nor comforting, it was just...empty. 

The silence seemed to last a long time, Fuyuhiko deep in thought as he stared down at the figure below him. He thought about a lot of things during that time, he reminisced about their past, about their time on the island, and...about her final moments. He never forgot her final words…"Young master!" Even then, she couldn't understand, she never understood his true feelings. Or maybe she did, and her final words were an exclamation of surprise at that fact. He supposed he'd never get to know. 

Still, even if she did know, he never got to say what he truly wanted to say to her, never got to thank her, never got to express what he'd been bottling inside all those years. So, as he placed his hand once again on the glass, he figured now was as good a time as any. "Well, whether you care or not, I just wanted to say….thank you, thank you for the life you've given me...and." He paused mid-sentence, as he felt his heart beating in his throat. A pit of nervousness found refuge in his stomach and his mouth suddenly felt dry. 

Why? Why am I getting nervous? I mean, she's not even alive… So, he took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart and forced down the nervousness he felt in his stomach. He swallowed the dry spit that had been collecting in his mouth and finally he uttered those words, the words he always wanted to say, but never could. The words he had held inside him for far too long. "I love you, Peko." He finally said.

Just as soon as it arrived, his heart rate returned to normal and his nervousness faded away. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest, and he could finally breathe again. The sadness and emptiness still lingered, but without that regret weighing down on him, maybe finally he could move on. So, he removed his hand from the glass and rose from his hunched position, standing up straight and tall. But before he could move, he shot one last glance at the figure with a now bright smile on his face. 

"I guess, I should stop bothering you now, get some rest, alright?" He uttered. But as he took a few steps away from the pod, he heard a strange mechanical "click" noise. He turned back around, but couldn't identify where the noise came from. Then there was a piercing "ding!" sound, and the button on the side of Peko's pod flashed green. This was followed by another small click noise, and then the glass of the pod started to rise.

Fuyuhiko just stood shocked, unable to comprehend the scene in front of him. Once the glass had fully opened, the figure started to shift and move, before finally she rose from her sleeping position. Her eyes blinked slowly for a few moments, and then she removed her glasses to rub her eyes and then returned them back to her face. She gave a small yawn, and then slowly turned her head to examine her surroundings before locking eyes with Fuyuhiko. He was frozen with shock and unable to move or even make a sound. 

This...isn't real right? There's no way...she… Even still, she probably doesn't even remember…. Is she really alive..? They stood staring at each for what felt like forever, but in reality, it must've only been a couple seconds, before she finally spoke. "Young...master?" She asked, confused. And with that, that's all it took for him to spring into action. He sprinted towards her, arms outstretched and enveloped her in a big hug. It held so much force, it almost knocked Peko to her feet. He didn't say a word, just wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Tears fell from his eyes once again, but instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. Peko was stunned at first, not entirely recognizing the man at first glance, but once she felt the intensity of his embrace, her eyes glowed with recognition. She returned his embrace in full, and placed her free hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Tears ran down her face too, and the two stayed like this for some time, before he pulled away. He beamed up at her with the biggest smile, and even with tears running down his face, she had never seen him happier than this.

And that's when she noticed, his eyes, both were intact, but didn't she slash through the right one? Removing her hand from his head she instead cupped his right cheek. "Your eye?" She asked in sudden worry. He placed his hand over hers and gave her a look of reassurance. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about me?" He affirmed. "Then?" She questioned, still full of worry. "It's fine, so don't worry about it." He reaffirmed. She stared into his eyes, and they held not a slimmer of doubt. So with that confirmation, her hand returned to her side, and she examined the room she was in in more detail. 

The room was circular and spaced about 6 feet apart were strange pods of unknown origin. The ceiling was extremely high, and the room itself was dark, with only dim lights illuminating the area. "Where are we? What is this strange place?" She asked Fuyuhiko. "Right, I guess I've got some explaining to do, you might wanna sit down for this." He said, gesturing to the bench near her pod where he had been sitting before. Peko nodded obediently, and sat on the bench, and listened to Fuyuhiko who sat just across from her. He then told her everything that had happened after she had "died."

The third island, where he had recovered and the setting of Mikan's trial. The ordeal of the Funhouse and the setting of Gundham's trial. The final island, and the setting of Nagito's trial. Of course, the biggest truth was saved for last, the truth behind the Future Foundation and the Neo World Program, and worst of all, the truth about all of their true natures, The Ultimate Despair. Peko looked clearly shaken by the information, her eyes were widened in utter shock.

"We were...Ultimate Despair?"   
"That's true, but."   
"Then, why am I here, why...why are you here, why am I alive right now?" Peko was shaking as she uttered those statements, she sounded completely horrified. It was entirely different from her normal self, but that was understandable, how could anyone react differently after being told such a thing? "It's a lot to take in, I know but-"  
"Why couldn't I stop it? How could I let this happen? How could I not protect my own master?" She asked, her panic worsening by the minute. "Peko!" Fuyuhiko yelled. Her attention snapped back to him, her panic momentarily forgotten.

"You don't have to blame yourself, this isn't your fault." He reassured, placing his hand on hers. "What happened back then….was in the past, we can only look to our future now." He explained with a wisdom beyond his years. "Well, that's something Hajime would probably say, anyway." He added. She felt the warmth of Fuyuhiko's hand on hers, it comforted her and brought her out of her hysterical state. Even with the weight of the knowledge hanging over her head, his smile and that small gesture brought her back to reality. 

Still, there was one thing she noticed that was somewhat different than when she had last seen Fuyuhiko. When, when had he gotten so mature? She cleared away that thought, and thought about what he said. "Of course, you've said that all our lives, that its not my fault." She said with a smile. Fuyuhiko seemed slightly put off by the comment. "Huh, well, I guess I have, and I meant it too!" He affirmed. She giggled a bit over his fumbled words. Huh, when was the last time she had laughed like this? It seems like it must have been such a long time ago, when life was simpler. 

She stared at the now angry face of Fuyuhiko. All her life, she had believed that at some point she would have to sacrifice herself for him. It was what she had been taught and a fact she learned to live with. Her own life never mattered, only his did. But still, when the time came for her to finally give her life for him, she wasn't prepared. She wasn't prepared to see his crying face, wasn't prepared to see him plead with her to stay, wasn't prepared for what he would say. "I need you…"

Those words stuck with her the most, they tore deep into her heart and left a bleeding wound there. Because even back then, she knew the way she felt wasn't just because of her job, even if she convinced herself that's what it was. Deep down she was only lying to herself, because her feelings were more than just that of the undying loyalty of a samurai, they were also feelings of…. Anyway, staring at him now she realized...realized how great the gift of life was. For the only reason she was laughing now was because of the life given to her, the only reason she could be by his side right now, is because of her life. 

How could she have been so foolish to throw something this precious away? "The hell are you laughing at?" Fuyuhiko angrily questioned. "Oh, nothing." Peko responded with a smile. He glared at her, but his eyes held not a shred of malice, they had more of a humor to them. "Oh yeah! Speaking of Hajime, we gotta reintroduce you to everyone!" He exclaimed, sounding excited. She gave him a quizzical glance, since when did Fuyuhiko get excited about meeting people? Regardless she brushed the thought aside. 

"Who is all back then?" She asked curiously. "Well there's me, of course, Hajime, Akane, Sonia, Kazuichi, Byakuya, Teruteru, and…" He paused for a moment, suddenly looking awkward. "And….Mahiru and Hiyoko." He finished. Those names instantly hit her with a flash of guilt. Mahiru, who had been killed by her hands and Hiyoko, the one she had framed for her crime. Even if Mahiru was alive now, Peko doubted she would forgive her for what she had done, the same being even more true for Hiyoko. "Hey, I get if you wanna keep your distance from them, you don't have to force yourself to-"   
"No, even if they reject my apology, this is something I must do." She interrupted. 

Fuyuhiko looked surprised at the interjection, but then he gave a smile of relief. "Well, good luck with that." He said, half joking, and half serious. "I will do my best." She answered, half joking and half serious. The two shared a laugh, before Peko spoke again. "So, where are they?"  
"Oh, they're all asleep by now, it's kinda late actually." He answered. Being caught up in their reunion and learning about the aftermath of her death had kept her mind busy, but looking at him now, she could clearly see dark circles under his eyes. Just how long had he stayed up waiting for her?   
Knowing him, probably far too long. 

"Speaking of, I should show you to your room." He suddenly announced, rising from the bench. He then extended a hand towards her and she nervously took it. But, why was she nervous? Maybe it had to do with how bold he had become. Seriously, what happened to you while I was gone? But her thoughts were ignored as he pulled her up and led her out of the strange room, hand in hand.

Surprisingly, her nerves didn't leave when she held his hand, and she could feel her cheeks warming up at the touch. What is happening? Why...was her heart beating so fast? Why did her stomach feel like a pit of nerves? Why was her mouth suddenly dry? Was it, because of what he said back then? Well whatever, it doesn't matter. So she brushed her strange thoughts away and tried to calm the pounding of her heart. 

They passed by a couple of rooms in comfortable silence, well, comfortable for Fuyuhiko. All of them having familiar name plates and photos, until at last, they reached her own. "Here it is, we prepared rooms just in case any of you guys woke up." He said matter-o-factly. "Just in case" Does that mean it wasn't even guaranteed I'd wake up? Yet even still, he waited for me… She could feel her cheeks warming up again at the thought. Fuyuhiko then let go of Peko's hand, and even though it was the cause of her nerves, she somewhat missed the embrace. 

"Well, I should probably be heading to bed, and I know you've been in a coma for a while but, you should get some rest too." He said, sounding a bit awkward. It was like, he didn't want to leave, but his words betrayed his feelings. "That would probably be for the best, but you need the rest more than me." Peko agreed, sounding a bit reluctant herself. "Yeah...you're right." Fuyuhiko admitted. The two then sat in awkward silence for a moment, both wanting to say something but neither taking initiative. Finally, Fuyuhiko stepped up to the plate. 

"Well, goodnight then." He said, it was obvious that wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was all he mustered the courage to say. "Goodnight." She replied back, also withdrawing what she actually wanted to say. Still, he shot her a smile and began walking off, but Peko didn't want to just leave it at that. She still needed to say something. "Wait!" She yelled out after him. He turned around with a worried expression. She walked up to him, kneeled down a little bit, and gave him a hug. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm...so grateful I got to see you again." She explained, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. She also didn't seem to notice the rapid beating of Fuyuhiko's heart either, or his blushing face. "Me too, Peko." He responded with a grin. She pulled away, and returned his grin. "And I-" She hesitated, before she could finish her sentence. She knew what she wanted to say, but for whatever reason, the words wouldn't come out. Because when she thought of what she wanted to say, her heart rate raced and her stomach erupted into butterflies. 

Why can't I say it? "Yeah?" Fuyuhiko questioned, piercing through her thoughts. "And I….hope you get a good night's rest." She finished, giving in to her nerves. Fuyuhiko looked a little concerned but then smiled and said, "Yeah, you too." Then, he walked off before Peko could stop him again. She heard the soft sound of the door closing, and then he was gone from her sight for good. She sighed in disappointment, and entered the door to her own room. Somehow exhausted even though she'd been in a coma for the past several months, she collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, and she thought about many things. 

She wondered how the others were, and how they had changed since when she last knew them. She thought about the events that had taken place after her death, namely the part about the Neo World Program and her being a part of the Ultimate Despair. All of these thoughts gnawed on her brain, but there was one thing that she couldn't take her mind off of, one thing that clung to her mind like a persistent tick. It was what she had heard right before she awoke from her pod. "Peko, I love you." At first, she had thought this was simply a figment of her imagination, like some kind of strange dream.

But now that she thought about it, there's no doubt, Fuyuhiko had been the one to say that. That's what she had really wanted to say, she wanted to say it back to him. But, I suppose it's easier to say, "I love you" to a corpse than it is to say it in front of someone. But, one day, she will gather the courage to say it back, because she can't keep denying her feelings her whole life. She needs to accept the truth. Well, there's always tomorrow. So she took off her glasses and set them on a nearby desktop, and then she closed her eyes. And before her consciousness faded she whispered, "I love you too, Fuyuhiko."


End file.
